Shades of Grey, Tones of White
by Methodical Madness
Summary: A girl with nowhere to go, and no one to be. Guess who stumbles across our little nobody? LeoxOC Rated T for modern-day bad language. WILL BE CONTINUED, BY REQUEST OF MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Yes, yes, I know I should get working on my other stories…But I am suffering from massive writers block, and hopefully this 'little' one-shot will help clear up my mental congestion. **

**This probably going to end up being one of the weirdest, spur-of-the-moment fics that I have written. Well, to me, anyway. . Now, I'm not meaning to be mean or anything, but this one may get confusing unless you pay really good attention to what's being read. If you speed-read, or skip lines, you'll be lost. I'm just warning you now… If you have a problem with thinking things over (Unless you're smarter than most) to understand something, then I suggest that you press that back button right now.**

…**Yeah, I did make myself sound like an ass, but I don't really think that I care. I already told you that I don't mean to be offensive, so there should be no problem, right?**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, what makes you think that I own something as awesome as Assassin's Creed II? I do not own anything as remotely amazing, or Assassin's Creed II, sadly. But if we had everything we wanted, then what the hell are dreams/fantasies for?**

_Shades of Grey, Tones of White_

The spring air breezed by strongly, causing both men and women alike to hold their hats and accessories, lest they fly away in the gust. It was a beautiful day in Venezia, Italy, and the sound of the water ebbing and flowing against the docks soothed me slightly. The birds were chirping rather softly, which confused me a little. This scene was just too perfect: Women dressed in stunning gowns, and men in splendid doublets, all either chatting idly to one another, or busying on their way. They all seemed to have not a care in the world, from my perspective, leaning against a tall building, in the shade.

But for me, it was a very bad day indeed. Want to know why? Because I am a complete stranger to everything. Many people spoke the English language, so that wasn't much of a problem. No, the issues lay elsewhere.

I have nowhere to go, nothing to do, nothing to eat. Though how I came to be in this pre-modern era is beyond me, I know that I need to get myself situated before I can do anything else. First, I need to find myself work. I can worry about food and shelter once I have the money to pay for both. But the only work I can see for a female is being a courtesan, which I _refuse_ to even see as an option for me. No, I have too much pride than to do that. Yes, little things like pride get in the way of survival, but as long as my options are open, I'll keep my pride as it is.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. The only alternative at the moment is to steal what I need. I'm not very ashamed to admit, now that it's useful, that I'm very good at pick pocketing. It's almost a habit by now. If I ever went out amongst a crowd, I'd always come home with unfamiliar things in my pockets, without even noticing till I returned. Some of them I even wished that I hadn't had the displeasure of snatching.

Anyway, back to the original topic… Yes, I definitely have to resort to stealing. But this is going to be risky, considering the fact that I have no form of weaponry on my person, besides my fists. If I were caught by any off chance, I'd have to run for it. I know that I'm fast, but am I fast enough to lose the guards? Highly doubt it. And people around here are a lot more aware than the ones back home.

So, if I want to have any chance of surviving the night, I'm going to have to walk with purpose, and let my hands do all of the work. I have to be extra sneaky, until I steal enough money for a proper set of clothes. The ones that I am wearing now are definitely going to attract attention. And maybe I'll even be lucky enough to steal a dagger or two from one of the guards.

Let's just hope that the white-clad vengeance doesn't spot me and decide to rain metal justice from the rooftops.

"Oi, _donna_{woman}", a rough voice called out to me, making me start violently. See? That's what happens when people break me out of my reverie. I end up making myself look like a paranoid idiot. "What are you doing, standing around here on private property? _Donna stupida_{stupid woman}, do you not know that this is trespassing? I could have you arrested for this!" the armed guard threatened.

I was about to rise up, full of righteous indignation, but I quickly regained control of myself. No, my tiny fists against his blade would spell nothing but a certain amputation. I hurriedly pushed off from the building, expression meek. Come on; let me show my finesse at acting!

"I'm sorry, _signore_{gentleman}," I murmured, using one of the few Italian words that I know, "I did not know. I was running errands for my husband, whom is ill. I was just resting my aching bones. One at my age should not have such pains, but I am not built for such work."

He grunted, nodding. "I see." He lessened his glare a bit. "Hurry with your business, _donna debole_{weak woman}, for the sun is going to set soon. Thieves and thugs are about, and even they slip past us. Tell your husband that he has my prayers."

"I will, _grazie_{thank you}." I scurried past him, easily dipping my small hand into his purse as I went. I rushed to another, more secluded street, and counted my findings. Wow, guards carry a lot of Florence on them! I cackled lightly to myself. I easily have enough for a new set of clothes now, and if I get that, it will be easier to snatch more money. With which I can get food and board, until I can figure out what I'm going to do.

I stuffed the coins back into my pocket, and politely asked around for the tailor. After giving me several strange looks, a series of passersby gave me directions. It was not very far from here, only a block or two. So I continued on my way, dutifully keeping my hands at my sides, to prevent any unwarranted trouble.

I found the tailor, whom happened to be an old spinster. And old, as in her early to mid-thirties. Yeah, I know. The whole age system confuses me, too. So I strode up to her, a humble expression on my face. For all I know, she could be a bitter old shrew, so I mustn't come off _too_ strong. But, actually, she was polite and impersonal, much like the people I'm used to. In the end, I bought a white button-up blouse, with a black vest. The pants were simple trousers, black and fitting. They weren't very tight, and they were very comfortable. Apparently, this woman knows what she's doing! I changed, and she made some minor adjustments.

I was about to leave when I paid her (I was too lazy to count it out, so I just handed her the whole fistful of coins), but she stopped me on my way out. She wordlessly handed me a pair of brown, knee-high boots, freshly made, I presume. I was surprised.

"_Signora_{lady}, this is a fine gift, but I did not know that you were a cobbler, too." I was confused a bit. From what I know, tailors and cobblers made a completely different living.

"I haven't made shoes in a very long time, since my father died. These are just a _regalo_{gift} of appreciation. Not many come seeking my skills anymore." She stated simply.

Well, this worked out to my advantage! Walking around Venezia in a pair of Punk Roses™ didn't seem to be a good idea, anyway. I smiled to her in thanks, donned them, and left.

It felt so _odd_ to traverse and actually feel as if I am one of these people. Well, almost. Though my clothing fit me in a feminine way, it still was a male's design. But guy's clothes are easier to maneuver in, so I guess everyone will have to get used to it! By the time I got past that particular block, my pockets were already heavy with coins. So, to solve the problem, I merely grabbed the whole coin pouch this time. I turned the corner just in time to hear the enraged gasps and shouts of the people I stole from. I couldn't help the small grin that sneaked across my face. I then heard a particularly loud shout from behind me.

I glanced back. Oh _shit_! It was that guard from before, and he looked _angry_. I darted into the crowd, ducking my head, as to not be seen. Wow, did I just make the mistake of stealing from the same person _twice?_ And a _guard_, nonetheless? That's my crappy luck, just goes to show you!

I ran along the side of a building, and "Oof!"ed loudly. I just rammed into someone, knocking them over. My manners took over from there, and I helped them up.

"I'm very sorry, _signore_{gentleman}," I made haste to apologize, "Are you all right?" The man brushed himself off, waving me off easily in the process, a small smile in place.

"_Bene, grazie._{Well, thank you} You seem to be in quite a rush." He noted. I nodded sheepishly, glancing around, shifting my balance from one foot to the other and back again. He laughed, startling me into looking him in the face.

Whoa! There's no way…! I just ran Leonardo DaVinci to the ground! How in the _world_ did I pull that off? He must've read my expression. "Are you in some kind of trouble, _signora_{lady}?" he asked curiously, looking around also. I smiled a little.

"Yes, I am. Guards don't like me for some reason. Can't imagine why." I jingled my newly confiscated pouch, chuckling. He glanced around again, small smile still in place.

"_Signora_{lady}, please come inside, where those searching for you will not find you. "

I nodded gratefully, and allowed him to take my arm and lead me into the building by which we were standing next to.

Let me tell you… Leonardo's workshop was messier than my room, which is _bad_. I mean, it wasn't like my room, in which you could not enter and exit without some form of injury. We could walk without tripping over anything. But everything was so _disorganized_, bits of this thrown here, some of that tossed over in the corner. The nice part was… It felt _homey_, in a sense. They say that your workspace reflects your state of mind. If that's the case, then it's no wonder why I like the place so much!

He motioned for me to take a seat in the living room, and I obliged, waiting for him to take the one across from me. "May I know the name of my poor damsel in distress?" he asked pleasantly, folding his hands under his chin. I smiled, but it faltered a little. I can't give him my normal name. No, that would be too strange. I'm seeking to fit in, right? So I must have an appropriate name. "I am Séverine, pleased to make your acquaintance." He beamed at me when I reached out my hand for him to shake. Surprising me immensely, he took it and kissed it.

I mentally shook myself. Get a grip! This is the appropriate greeting to a woman. It's only natural that he'd do that. Though, I know exactly why this affects me so. The humans that I'm around all the time are crude and raunchy, not refined and charming like the man before me. It takes a little bit of adjusting to the difference. I have to admit… I like this difference. I actually _like_ being treated with respect, like I actually have something to say that's worth hearing.

"The pleasure's all mine! I am Leonardo DaVinci, _artista_{artist} and inventor. If you wouldn't mind my asking, why did you have to steal? You're obviously well-dressed and, if you might be able to pardon my straightforwardness, you are far too shapely to have been without food for a very long time." He was almost begging for information, like a child pleading with his parents to buy him the pretty swirly lollipop.

"Very observant," I noted, then frowned. "No, I have not been out in the streets for very long." Ah, crapulence. I'm going to have to make up a life story. It makes me feel kind of guilty, though… Hmm, okay, then! I'll just give him my real one, merely modified to fit this era. "This is a very long story, so if you have something to do, I can wait." I suggested, hiding the small, hopeful tinge to my voice.

He brushed part of his long, brown hair out of his face, and smiled charmingly. "If you're willing to tell me, then I can listen. But first, do you want some tea? I just put some on to boil before I bumped into you." he offered kindly, standing up. I nodded –which I seem to be doing a lot anymore –and smiled back. As he went into what I presumed to be the kitchen, I wondered… Am I really becoming _that_ anti-social? That I give one-to-two sentence answers? What's wrong with me? Wasn't I too talkative before when…? I immediately cut off that thought, and set to finishing my little fictional tale. My little make-believe nightmare that wasn't so make-believe.

I hadn't noticed that I had shut my eyes until I heard the quiet 'clang!' of a tray on the coffee table. My eyes snapped open, only to see Leonardo staring at me in compassion. Really. Come on. Were people _that_ trusting around here? Oh, yes, I forgot. Those two extinct, mythical beings known as virtue and morals actually exist here. I really need to learn how to adapt a little more.

"Séverine," he started, "You look _terribile_{dreadfully} tired. Maybe you should rest-"

"No," I intervened quietly, "I'm _bene_{well}. Beside, you stuck your neck out to hide my sorry bottom from those grumpy guards, so you deserve to at least know why my sorry bottom needed hiding."

I paused, gathering my wits about me. I have to make this airtight, or it will blow up in my face. I could've just left with a thank-you behind me, not sparing another glance. But _no_, I have to be the person with the conscience. I mentally sighed. Might as well get going with it, before I end up giving myself a migraine over it. I took a sip of my tea, and started in a low tone.

"I'm going to leave out a few of the finer details, because it's not the time to divulge them as of yet. Ah, there's so much to it… Well, my father was angry at me because I refused to marry, solely because I believe in marrying for love. He wanted me to be wed to a… noble, so to speak, in a business transaction. My mother and my brother were against it, but he beat them into submission. One day, I had come home from a day of work as a… messenger, and the house was empty of everyone except him." I took another sip, keeping up my calm façade. It was a lot harder than it looked. I continued steadily, "He was sitting in his rocking chair, playing with his wood-carving knife, like he often did. One thing that I noticed right away was his hands; he was pretty high up in the nobility himself, so when I saw the dirt and red smears deeply engrained into his hands, I knew what he had done." I, yet again, took another sip. Come on, hold it together…

Leonardo was listening intently, and urged me to continue. I obliged, carefully keeping that façade in place. "He was silent until I had demanded what he had done to my mother and brother, and he told me to look out into the bac- I mean, into the courtyard. I did. The only sign of what he had done was two patches of freshly turned earth, right under the tree. To end this boring tale of woe shortly, I had to leave, or share the same fate as my other kin. Thus my poverty, my unemployment, and my homelessness. "

I finished, just as calm as when I started. I was rather proud of myself. I think I have this whole uncaring mask cinched. "So now I have to steal if I want to live, and I make my shelter wherever I happen to be when the sun sets." I shrugged easily. I gave a small grin to attest to the fact that I was over it.

Leonardo suddenly grinned widely, as if he just had a stroke of brilliance.

"Well, if you have nowhere to go, why don't you stay here, as my apprentice?"

That, my friend, was a year ago. And yet I still live here, in this cluttered workshop, as his apprentice. I don't even think I'm deserving of the title, since he doesn't let me do anything, anyway. I mean, I'm not saying that he has me sitting around in boredom all day. No, he'll occasionally send me out to fetch him new brushes if the bristles go brittle, or more paints, if he runs out during the daytime. He usually goes out in the morning to refresh his paint stock, but if I can say my opinion, I'd say that he uses up more canvases than anything.

And, I quickly learned, that he, indeed, has as brilliant a mind as historians say he did, if not even more so. You should just see it when he comes up with some other crazy idea! It's as if he's a kid at the beach, just sitting there, and suddenly he finds the corner of a treasure chest sticking out of the sand. He works so hard to unearth the idea, and whether it's a chest full of gold and jewels or a shoebox of junk, he's always just as giddy when he opens it.

And I even got to meet 'the white-clad vengeance' himself, Ezio Auditore de Firenze, before he actually became 'the white-clad vengeance'. I always secretly laugh to myself at that stupid little reference. Then I feel bad, thinking about how he lost his family, in reference to the 'vengeance' part. I frequently –and figuratively –dropkick myself for this little case of mental callousness.

Right now, I was curled up on a rather luxurious sofa (another addition, thanks to my 'sticky fingers'), trying to get up as softly and quietly as possible. Let me explain why; ever since the deadly flirt and I had become friends, he likes to use me as his personal space heater every time he brings over a Codex page for Leonardo to decipher. I swear, he already collected them all, and was giving them to him in one-at-a-time spurts. I mean, I don't really mind; I used to do this all the time for my older brother. It's just that Ezio has the urge to flirt incessantly with anyone remotely feminine. He used to be dead-serious about it when we first met, but Leonardo had taken him aside. I, of course, had to snoop. He told him, "_Séverine é estramamente caro, Ezio. É all'interno dei vostri interessi che il vostro comportamento rimane delicato. _{Séverine is extremely beloved, Ezio. It's inside of your interests that your behavior remains delicate.}" I never knew what it meant, but he lightened up quite a bit after that. I guess Leonardo just told him to back off a little, in that characteristic, passive-aggre- Nah, just passive, way he has with dealing with what would normally call for violence. Or aggressiveness.

I finally succeeded in wriggling out of Ezio's grip. Wow… Even when sleeping, he's almost superhuman in strength! I breathed out in relief, and stretched. Suddenly, a loud swearing reached my ears, in Italian, of course. Though I may not know much Italian, you can bet that I'm the person that knows ever curse and oath known to the language, but doesn't know how to ask to pass the salt.

I bounded into the workshop, and saw the source of the shout. Leonardo clutched at his hand, which was dripping red, and swore using phrases that even left _me_ impressed! I quickly went to his side, and analyzed the situation. Apparently, Leonardo had cut his hand as he was riveting the gun to the underside of Ezio's hidden blade. "Just lovely, Leo," I rolled my eyes playfully, trying to get his focus off of the pain I'm sure he was feeling. This wasn't a small injury, either. It ran from right underneath his first knuckle, between his thumb and index finger, down the back of his hand, and extended to his wrist, right below the thumb joint. I winced, and brought him to the water basin/sink in the kitchen. I don't get it… They have plumbing, they figured out piping and all that already. So why did they stick with the stone-age style? I mean, it isn't _that_ old, of course…

I ran water over the wound, and said conversationally, "You know, you're neck-and-neck with Ezio, with all of the injuries I have to treat. And you don't even go around doing stupid things like he does. You just use your mind, and viola! You're bleeding out on the floor." I continued on my little tirade, seeing him quirk a small, painful smile. "Seriously, is your mind that dangerous? Can there be such a thing as a deadly imagination? Because yours seems to want you in a grave. Really, what would you do if I weren't here to stitch you back together?"

His eyes widened a bit when I brought out the needle and thread, but he replied, "I would be rotting in a coffin somewhere. _Grazie_{Thank you}, again, Séverine. If it weren't for your medical prowess, I might've been disabled by now!" I shook my head and chuckled.

"I just know the basics, Leo. Some little home remedies, too, but not much. But thank you for the compliment." I hummed pleasantly, and laid his hand out flat against the table, handling it as if I were holding a dry leaf, and trying not to crumble it. He flinched when I first started stitching, but since we didn't have any anesthetics or medications, I could only make the sincerest apologetic smile I was able to, and continue.

When I finished, I cut the thread and tied it. Then I wrapped it up, silence the only thing heard, not even Ezio's even breathing from the other room was heard. I smiled, satisfied with my handiwork. Then I frowned. "Now, that means no work, until it heals. No stress of any kind." I refrained from lecturing him like a doctor. I knew that, even now, people don't like trips to the doc, and I don't blame them. I wouldn't want a man with a bird's beak treating me, either.

He smiled at me, and took my face in his hands, kissing my forehead. I blinked. He never did that before!

"_Grazie, grazie!_{Thank you, thank you!} Your touch was as gentle as ever, Séverine. Such a lucky one am I, to have such a talented _bella donna_{beautiful woman} under my roof!" I laughed. I just found it so ironic, how he, the man who's supposed to become one of the most famous people in the world, one whose name was put into history textbooks around the world, thought I was the most amazing thing. Simply because I was a woman, and I could do something more than cook and have babies.

I mentally smacked myself. No, he's a very fair man, so that can't be why he has this exalted image of me. Oh, well… As long as I don't let it get to my head, I'll be fine. My ego's practically non-existent, so I really don't have to worry about that. I'm just proud that a man such as he values me so highly.

"Séverine?..." he started, looking worried. I snapped out of my reverie, looking up at him. I had just noticed now that I had completely zoned out on him. Wha-? Oops!

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leonardo! I was deep in thought, and it was very rude of me to forget you. I'm sorry." I repeated myself quickly, flushed. How embarrassing! I think I need a refreshers course in manners….

"_Affascinante ragazza!_{Fascinating girl!} What a treasure!" He beamed and exclaimed, kissing both my cheeks. Now that he's done before. I gave him a quizzical look, completely bewildered. What'd I do? I felt like a puppy that just got a treat without begging; bemused, but pleased. I glanced at his cluttered worktable, which was partially visible around the corner.

"Leo, did you finish Ezio's hidden blade, or do I have to finish it?" I asked the gentleman next to me, cleaning up the medical supplies. He grimaced. "Ehh, I finished putting the parts together, and the rivets, but I didn't secure it. I can do…" He seemed to notice the flinty gaze I sent his way. "… Or you can do it…" I nodded, satisfied with his answer. I ordered him to sit, and made my place in front of the assassination weapon. Leonardo watched me with a curious eye.

I took one glance at the Codex page, and tossed it aside. No sense in having an instruction manual that I can't read. I ignored the strangled noise that came from somewhere beside me. I looked at the thing, being careful not to trigger the gun, or the blade, as Leonardo had done.

There were three small niches, in which it looked like something interlocked with. I found the corresponding parts, with some twisting and turning. I gingerly moved each latch into their respective niches, and listened as they all popped into place with a gratifying 'snap!'

"Ah-HA!" rang through the house.

A startled and slightly disheveled Ezio appeared in the doorway, looking around confusedly. "What in the…" he started, but trailed off when I proffered his weapon back to him. He fit it around his gauntlet securely, then smiled. "Wait, _bella donna_{beautiful woman}, you crafted this?" He sounded stunned, then apologetic. "I do not intend to demean your abilities."

I smirked. "Not all of it, sadly. Leonardo put it together, but accidentally mauled his hand. I took care of him, and then just fastened everything, since his hand is weak, and _it's supposed to stay still!_" I barked sharply, catching the inventor innocently reaching for one of his blueprints. He jerked his hand back, looking like a chastised child. I sighed and shook my head, mumbling incoherently to myself.

Ezio laughed, and took the seat at my other side. "So, what else can my _inamorato_{sweetheart} create?" Both Leonardo and I sharply turned to him, me with narrowed eyes at the nickname he gave me, and Leo with a troubled look in his brown eyes. Huh… I'll have to ask him about it later…

I looked at him flatly, then deadpanned, "Absolute hell for the rest of your life if you keep refusing to call me by my name." I glared at him, unblinking. Leonardo chuckled lightly, though the shine in his eyes was dulled a little. Now I couldn't wait for Ezio to leave on his way! Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like having him around. It's just that Leonardo won't open up until he's gone. Some stupid code for guys, I guess.

The white-clad assassin seemed unfazed by my threat. "As I was saying, is there anything else you may be able to create to make ease of my travels?" I was about to say, "Nope, nothing.", but something occurred to me that I wanted to try for a while. I held my hand up, signaling for him to give me a moment. I rummaged around the table for a moment, then came up with what I needed. It was merely a small scrap of leather, but I made use of every inch of it. I wove and cut it as I needed, completely oblivious to how the both of them crowded around me curiously. I whirled around, just to see them jump back guiltily. I held my hand out.

"Ezio, let me see your coin pouch for a minute. And no, I'm not going to steal from it. You're going to need all of the money you collect." He nodded, and reluctantly handed it to me. I attached my little bit of leather to it, then reattached it to his hip. I keep forgetting that, even though I've been here for so long already, contact isn't as lightly taken here. I was having trouble with putting it on the belt part, so I knelt. But that was good, considering what it was meant for. "This is to prevent your money from being stolen, from in the pouch, or the whole thing itself. If a thief wants to take your moolah, then he'll have to steal a very grumpy assassin with it." They stared blankly at me, before I realized what I just said. "Umm, yeah, moolah is another word for money. Never use it out in public." I face-palmed. I really need to get a hold of myself.

Ezio took the hand I just smacked myself with, and kissed it. "Then I shall proudly carry a piece of you with me… _inamorato_{sweetheart}." He smirked, and leapt out of the way as my foot almost connected with his face. He ran out of the house, waving jovially as he turned around in the doorway. A flash of… Regret? -Was that what it was?- danced over the features many deemed to be handsome, before he dashed out the door. I scowled at the cocky bastard, then did something I didn't get to do in a whole year; I flipped him off, using two fingers. I relished in the feeling, then turned back to my friend and savior.

His doe-eyes were downcast, and that immediately sobered me. I went to his side, and put a hand on his shoulder. "_Caro amico_{Beloved friend}," I said softly, "What troubles you? Is your hand hurting too much?"

He sighed wryly, ruffling my hair. "It isn't my hand that ails me. It's your _bontà_{goodness/kindness}."

I frowned. I just flipped his best friend off, and he calls me kind. He probably doesn't know what it means, but… Even from the atmosphere, you could tell that I wasn't happy before. So he must be talking about something else…

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, trying desperately to lighten the mood, "Last time I checked, trying to kick your _compagno_{buddy} in the face is not a way of showing kindness."

His lips twitched, and that was good enough for me! A suppressed smile is better than nothing, no? I impulsively hugged him, startling the crap out of him. I don't think I really cared; I was helping someone I cared for. "Hey, look on the bright side," I squeezed him for emphasis, "you're going to have someone wait on you hand and foot for about the next couple of weeks. You're going to get a vacation. A **vacation**! Albeit an involuntary one, but still!... You finally have time to sit back and relax. You've made enough income for quite a long time from now, and even if it isn't enough, I need to refine my pick pocketing skills somehow!" I ended the sentence almost a little desperately. A depressed Leonardo is one I don't like to see. No, I like seeing the happy, cheery gentleman with enough generosity to put himself out on the streets if he could put other, homeless families in homes.

I was just about to release the inventor when, slowly, he hugged back. He sighed in what seemed to be relief. I was absolutely delighted to know that I made him feel better. "You know," I said in a complacent tone, "I can't help you out all that much if I don't know what is wrong."

He chuckled at my obvious attempt at getting him to talk. "I was just brooding a little over the future. I wanted to ask you… What do you plan to do?"

I pulled back, hands on his upper arms. "What a… _bizzarro_{weird} question! I mean, no schools will accept me as a scholar, just because of my gender… And I have no relatives around here to speak of, so I won't have a place to stay at. I mean, if worse comes to worse, I could always give in, and take up residence with Paola. She did say that she'd take good care of me, and her courtesans are very nice to me…" I trailed off, thinking. I blinked. "Oh, I've outstayed my welcome, haven't I? Is that what you're hinting at? Because I don't want to be a burden, so I'll gladly leave if you want me to." I wasn't bitter at all; I've stayed here, bringing almost no income whatsoever to the household, and not even working for my food and board. Damn, I've just realized… I've been a complete bum. A mooch.

But there was a slight pang of remorse.

"No no no, Séverine, _bella donna_, that's not it at all! Quite the opposite, actually…" he paused, and I waited curiously. "I was actually wondering… If you wanted, perhaps…" His cheeks actually turned pink! Awweh, I was ready to hug him again, but I don't think that would help his confidence at all. I smiled, silently encouraging him to continue. "If you wouldn't mind… staying here? Not as an apprentice, but… as a companion."

My heart thudded in my chest. Holy… Did he just ask what I think he asked? Am I dreaming, or something? I believe it's the 'or something'. I blinked.

"Why," I said slowly, "What made you think I wanted to leave, Leonardo DaVinci? Do you not see me smiling? Maybe you can't see well enough. Come here, so you can see a little better…"

I gently grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, and made him lean down just a little further.

It was then that I realized… That's why Ezio looked the way he did! With him being Leo's best friend, of course he'd go to him for advice, and… Waahhh, why am I the only one who didn't notice?...

I, apparently, didn't need to coerce him any further. He leaned down all on his own after that. The gentleman captured the heart of a girl whom doesn't belong, and probably never will. But as long as he's there, I don't think this particular girl cares.

**Sooo…. Wow, **_**that**_** was long! I hope that you liked it! **

**I'm really thinking about making a series of drabbles based on this little oneshot, and I want all of your opinions on it. Yes, no, hell no, whatever. I want what my readers really think, so don't sugarcoat anything, 'kay? **

**Eternally Yours,**

**Methodical Madness**

"_I see you_

_Cause you won't get out of my way_

_I hear you_

_Cause you won't quit screamin' my name_

_I feel you_

_Cause you won't stop touchin' my skin_

_I need you_

_Comin' to take you away"_

_Away, by Breaking Benjamin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! It's Methodical Madness again, and I must say, I was absolutely blown away about how many people gave me an affirmative for continuing this as a series of drabbles. Really, you guys psyched me so much, I'm having a flood of creative inspiration… And I'm drowning in it! ;D So, I would like to give special thanks to my reviewers:**

**_L'Artista Brilliante_**

**_KawaiiRiniBunny_**

**_Sanriko_**

**_RoseWeasley123_**

**_THC_**

**Also, I would like to thank my anonymous reviewers. ^.~ You know who you are! And, as a side note, please do not expect these drabbles to be in chronological order, concerning the game. I could start a new oneshot earlier or later in time than the one before it, so don't be confused, okay?**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much fun it would be, or how mentally scarring it would be(for them), I do not own any characters or the game Assassin's Creed II. But I do own Séverine, right down to her self-mocking, cynical humor. Aren't you jealous?**

**I do not own the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, nor will I ever want to. .**

_Shades of Grey, Tones of White_

I huffed slightly –yet again- as another person bumped into me, and I –yet again- refrained from pummeling the idiot into a bloodstain on the stone below. But no, I happened to be holding two wooden boxes, one under each arm; one filled with food and such for the next couple days, and the other brimming with painting supplies that would last… A whole two days tops. My eyebrow twitched with the effort I was putting into it. The self-control, I mean.

Yeah, you can say that I'm not a happy camper today. The sun was beating down on me, and I couldn't seem to find more shady places to walk. But I merely furrowed my brow, and endured it, until I reached the workshop of my benefactor. Something else caught my eye across the street, and I immediately honed in on it.

It was a reedy-looking man, wearing a stained yellow doublet, carrying a crate full of what seemed to be… Brand-spankin'-new-books.

Yup, there's my weakness. Well, besides chivalry, anyway.

Books.

Books, scrolls, you name it. I just have this fascination with literature of all kinds, fascination that borders on obsession. You wouldn't expect that of me, but hey, there's a lot people don't know about me. Just makes getting to know me that much more fun, no? But I digress.

I opened the door to Leonardo's place of work/house, and slid the boxes inside, never taking my eyes off of that man. I heard Leo ask me something, but I merely said, "Wait a little bit more, I have some… Business to attend to."

I slinked off, into the crowd, a vicious gleam leaping into my eyes. "Oh, no." I murmured gleefully to myself, "This man that I'm following… His doublet is made of the finest silk, yet he allowed it to fall into such disrepair. So, just imagine, what condition would those books be in, in three day's time? Oh, I shudder to think about it! The bent bindings, the dog-eared pages…!"

Yeah, yeah, I know. I sound like a lunatic, talking to myself like that. That didn't help my cover all that much, seeing as how everyone (collectively) gave me immense amounts of room to walk.

Isn't that so nice of them?

Don't be judging me; There are all those silly, preppy girls who have a rather unhealthy obsession about the Jonas brothers, or Hannah Montana, or whatever celebrity is the 'hottest' in that particular span of five minutes. At least _my_ obsession is beneficial.

That's another perk about being trapped in this time; I don't have the dubious pleasure of hearing _that_ garbage anymore!

A hand grabbed me by the arm, and I distractedly looked to who would dare touch me in such a way.

"Good to see you again, _bella donna_{beautiful woman}!"

"What a wonderful time for you to come and see me, _il mio buon uomo_{my good man}. Say, Ezio, would you mind assisting me in a little heist? You see, I am restocking my library, and it seems to me that I am greatly in need of a _compagno_{buddy} to watch my back." I smiled winsomely, hoping to win over the easily-won-over assassin.

Ezio looked startled as I tugged him along, trying to keep my target in sight. "Well, when you put it like that, I have no choice but to watch your back. Ah, I'll even keep watch over your front as well!"He agreed amiably.

I shot him a sidelong glance, sighing theatrically. "Yeah, along with the rest of me, I'm sure, you flirt. Let's hurry, or we'll lose him!"

Heh. I'm a little notorious around here, and Ezio decided to take his place in front of me, so his muscled figure would hide me from our target, should he turn around. My white-clad friend was anonymous as of now, so it was probably best for him to make himself look more imposing, drawing eyes to him(and his looks, I grudgingly admitted), away from the inconspicuous, though slightly-out-of-place girl walking behind him.

Then he –brilliantly- dispensed a couple of charming smiles to the ladies around us, further taking attention away from me. Though I hate to say it, who better to distract onlookers than an attractive man, with the bearing of a high-class nobleman?

_Damn_, I was lucky to have bumped into him!

The egotistical bastard got flustered looks from the women, and belligerent glares from their husbands. We broke away from the crowd, and found the man resting by a tree, next to the water. Ezio wordlessly pointed to the box, pulling his hood on further. There, sitting in the shade of the tree, sat my prize, just waiting for me to go and snatch it up, with none the wiser.

"What will be your next course of action, Séverine?" he asked quietly, bright hazel eyes, same as mine, darting back and forth, alertly spying about. My brow raised all on its own. First off; he never calls me by my name. Second off… I guess he was serious about watching my back; he had that same, subtly deadly look back when he was just about to shank-err, assassinate, I mean, that pig Uberto.

I really need to get my mind out of the twenty-first century….

"He seems to be a disreputable kind of guy, so I'll be the one to draw his attention while you nab the books. How does that sound? _Capisa?_{Understand?}" I explained thoughtfully, hoping to hell that the yellow-garbed man won't move.

"Are you sure this will be safe for you? Though I do not doubt your ability to defend yourself, this does make me fear for your virtue." He asked doubtfully, still glancing around.

"Though I'm touched by your concern," I said wryly, "You should not worry yourself over which that is not yours to worry about. Virtue is the easiest thing lost on a woman, so it doesn't mean much." No matter how I tried, I couldn't stop that little thread of bitterness that crept into my voice.

To avoid questions, I leisurely strode forward, to the water's edge, about five feet from my target. I stared out at the glassy surface, as if in contemplation. I shifted a hip, and set my foot innocently in the rim of the walkway, and heaved my bosom in a sigh.

There's one thing I love about wearing pants: If they fit properly, they can make your legs look amazing, without actually revealing them. My vest and white blouse did the rest for me. To further perfect the(hopefully) tempting picture, I blinked slowly, glossing my eyes over with glittering (again, hopefully)tears.

Oh, can you notice that I have no confidence in my physique? I thought I noticed you noticing.

And, all the while, Ezio was moving into position behind the man. Well, he'd better be. I couldn't really tell, since I was so focus on the wavy water, trying to look vapid and dreamy.

I was almost astounded at how short a time it took for the man to approach me. I turned to him, looking mildly surprised, putting a hand to my chest. "Oh, hello, sir," I greeted meekly, pleasantly.

I just wanted to burst out laughing at how fake this was, and how badly he was falling for it. I wanted to peek at Ezio to see his ninja-like skills, but alas, I couldn't afford to give him away.

There are a lot of things that I want to that I can't, it seems!

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said quickly, and his voice didn't help my almost-laughing issue at all. His voice was so high-pitched; even Leonardo's boyish tone was more masculine.

Speaking of my benefactor and artist friend, I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew that I was doing something like this. I mentally shook myself. No, this is not the time for my sense of shame to come back.

"No, it's really okay. I was just lost in thought!" I made a sheepish smile, looking as innocuous as I could.

"Really? I thought it was _bizzarro_{bizarre/weird} for a lady such as yourself to be here alone." He said uncertainly, as if he were hedging around something. His eyes narrowed, and he started turning in a direction that would forever deny me of those books.

I –a little desperately, I'll admit- grasped his wrist. He started at the abrupt invasion of what was considered propriety.

"_Signore_{gentleman}," I said passionately, gazing intensely into his washed-out brown eyes. "May I have permission to ask a question?"

Wow…. Melodramatic much?

He stared at me intently, saying, "What is it that you cry out to me for, _affabile esordiente_{fair maiden}?"

I risked a look over his shoulder, only to see both Ezio and the box gone. I then grinned roguishly at him, completely different from the pure image I showed him.

"…Do you know how to swim?"

I snickered and pushed the stunned idiot into the water, and ran in the opposite direction. He had hit it with a grand splash, but I, unfortunately, hadn't gotten away quick enough to stay dry.

Oh well.

I clambered up a building, and trailed water droplets on the roof behind me. I spotted Ezio's crouched form, and went over to him, panting slightly. My clothes got heavy from the water, so it wasn't easy getting there.

He analyzed my wet (and probably clinging) clothing before he said, "There's only one thing I can say for sure…"

I cocked my head to the side curiously, encouraging him to continue.

"I fear, _bella donna_{beautiful woman}, that I am in the presence of the master of breaking hearts!"

I shook my head, chuckling. "Come on, _amico_{friend}, let's head back. It has been a long, long day… Whew!~"

{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}

"Oh, _caro_{beloved} Séverine, what had happened? Hurry inside, or you'll catch your death!" was the reaction I got once we arrived. So I was ushered into the bathroom where I stripped, and changed into a robe to dry off in.

Ezio and Leonardo were talking rather solemnly about something when I entered the living room, and they suddenly stopped when I did, too.

Leonardo immediately came to my side, and guided for me to take a seat on the sofa, in front of which a steaming cup of tea awaited me. I quickly took it, and burned my tongue, like I usually do.

"I took the liberty of having the books placed in your room, for you to organize at your leisure." Ezio stated, grinning. I scowled at him. That idiot _knows_ that I'm the most unorganized person you could possibly find. People like egging me on today, for some reason! I don't get it!

Leonardo took a seat next to me, and I immediately gave him my full attention, seeing his grave expression. "Séverine," he started patiently, "Next time you decide to run off and commit illegal practices, do tell me. You had me worried out of my mind, and I was ready to wring Ezio's neck for not being around to send him out for you, because Lord knows that I wouldn't have been able to do it myself!" I looked down, slightly ashamed. And that's another of the many things that confuse the crap out of me: I am completely guiltless when it comes to most things, due to the fact that my scruples like to take extended vacations. But Leonardo somehow makes my scruples make figurative phone calls back home, and it frustrates me to no end. Because those infrequent 'phone calls' end up cropping up at the worst of times.

Ah, I have to stop making those stupid metaphors...

"_Perdonami, buon amico_{forgive me, good friend}," I murmured, mentally defenestrating myself. And for those with simpler minds, 'defenestrate' means to jump/push/fall out a window. "It was very selfish of me not to have consideration for you in this matter. It won't happen again." I hated myself at that moment, and him, too, merely because I felt like a chastened child. My 'pride' can only take so many hits in one day!

The artist put a fond hand to my cheek, forcing me out of my submissive pose. "Oh, yes, it will," he sighed, then chuckled, lightly cuffing my chin, "_Ragazza affascinante_{fascinating girl}, I bow to a master with unmatched prowess! I cannot keep a temper with you, did you know that?" I smiled cheekily.

Ezio laughed, then added, "Leonardo, you _have_ no temper! But, speaking of our _bella donna's_{beautiful woman's} prowess, let me tell you of _how_ she obtained those tomes." I immediately face-palmed, since he's almost guaranteed to embellish some parts, then gloss over others. But no, he took me by surprise by summing it up, though he _did_ use a lot of exaggeration. "Let me tell you," he boasted, "that our Séverine has feminine wiles that we cannot even dream of. I had perceived that we would have had some issues, taking into account how she was to distract, and I was to snatch. I was at the ready to defend her honor at any moment." He paused, practically reveling in Leo's reaction; his eyes went wide, and he stared at me like I just told him that I was going to have Ezio's babies. Yeesh. The assassin continued, voice brimming with mirth, "But I was not needed in that area. She had seduced him for all that she was worth, and she would have even made Paola's girls pale in comparison. I succeeded in retrieving the books, and she then proceeded to forcefully convince the mongrel to take a dip in the bay."

If my face were like a normal person's, I'd probably be blushing so badly right now. But, unfortunately, my face is too pallid. Not translucent, mind you; it's too _white_. Hey, you don't hear me complaining!

Leonardo surprised me by laughing, very hard, too. "Just what I'd expect from you, Séverine; Exactly what _nobody_ would expect, from anybody! I can only imagine of how you did that."

I stared at him blankly. "_Just_ because I don't act like a run-of-the-mill female doesn't mean that I don't know _how_ to!"

Ezio decided to put his two-cents in, even though it was worth about half a penny. "Ah, yes, but a run-of-the-mill female wouldn't have pulled those long, low, suggestive sighs, and batted those eyelashes so expertly. Really, Leo, her finesse put even I to shame!" Okay, _now_ he's just busting on me. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, could out-flirt the flirt himself, Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Not even me. Not like I'd want to, anyway. Well, maybe, if I was bored enough, but I digress.

I lightheartedly bonked him upside the head, leaning over to do so. "Do be quiet, Ezio; You'll be working for Medici as a eunuch in his palazzo, if you keep this up."

{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}

It was evening already, and I was just starting to dry off, when I went up to my room for the night. I had lit the lamp beside my bed, and started looking through the books. I was humming softly, until I picked up a book.

My eyes widened, as my gaze landed on the covers of them.

"ARGHHH! NO WAY!" was all that rang out from my room. The door suddenly burst in, and my two favorite buddies barged through, one with his hidden blades exposed, and the other holding his reading glasses. I swear I felt heat flood my face, although I wasn't sure if they could see it. I threw a blanket over the top of the box, trying to act inconspicuous. I just hope it worked! I grinned sheepishly at them, and said, "Whoops, sorry about that. I was just surprised about something, is all!" I did my best to sound convincing. Ezio relaxed, retracting those blades, but my resident inventor narrowed his eyes suspiciously, looking about. And the funny part was, he was in his light-blue pajamas, with the nightcap and all. Pjs and detective-look don't mix very well.

I hid a smile, and walked over to him, drawing his focus back to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," I said sweetly, and, on a whim, I kissed his cheek, "Go get some sleep; those Codex pages won't be well-read through sleep-deprived eyes!" His eyes got a dazed look to them, and he mumbled a "Goodnight." as he stumbled out the door. Ezio, however, didn't move as of yet. "You know," I said plainly, "For a man that frequents brothels as much as he does, he's awfully a lot like a schoolboy, don't you think?"

The man in my room, though, smirked. "Oh, Séverine, I know something's up. No need to be candid. So, what else might I assist you with on this fine evening?"

"_Well..._" I stressed the word.

{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}{-_-}

"There you go, Ezio," I sighed, shaking my head, "I'm just glad I had a place to put them; I don't really have any use for... Pornographic material like that." I shoved the box into his arms, and sighed again, this time in relief. "I'm just sad it was a wasted effort!"

"Oh, don't view it as an effort wasted; view it as a gift to me," a certain nobleman grinned impishly, "And I'll think of you every time I get the urge to turn a couple of pages." With that said, he swooped out of my window, out into the night. What a dork!~

"Yeah yeah yeah, you go and do that," I muttered smugly, "See how many nightmares you get. Silly little killer, whom has to actually get that type of thing from a book, when you have a very viable resource right here..." I tapped my temple with a finger, then chuckled. I silently peeked out into the hallway, and heard the slight snore coming from the room beside mine. I smiled without even realizing it, blew out the lamp, and went fast asleep.

**Not as much fluff in here as there was in the first chapter, but hey, not all of the chapters are going to be solely fluff; there's gonna be some good (and not-so-good) humor going on, too. In the first one, it's kind of obvious how Ezio has a thing for Séverine, so I'm going to make a one-sided thing on his part. She's going to be completely oblivious to it, of course, or she's going to think he isn't serious about it. But there was very minimal Leonardo in here, and it made me sad. T.T Oh well, I'll just make up for it next time! XD Maybe I'll even make it a toss-up between the two, and let you guys decide! Well, what do you think? Huh?**

Eternally Yours,

Methodical Madness

_'Come on and show, them your love._

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul, my love_

_rip out the wings of a butterfly for your soul.'_

_**Wings of a Butterfly, By HIM**  
_


End file.
